Feeling Ignored
Feeling Ignored is a Christmas story centering around Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Story Isabella woke up in her bed. "It's Christmas!" the girl who's both Jewish and Christian stated. She went downstairs to see her mother, Vivian, and her father, who came home from his job by Christmas morning. They greeted her a merry christmas, and Isabella herself replied back. "Let's see what we have under this Christmas tree," Isabella's father said. Mr. Garcia-Shapiro helped his daughter to open the presents. What were for Isabella are a Ducky Momo doll (Isabella felt too old to like Ducky Momo), a sombrero hat (that came from her uncle), and some good-quality rope ("This is good for my Fireside Girl activities"). "Thanks for these presents," Isabella thanked. After gift unwrapping and eating breakfast, Isabella head outside to do her usual stuff: checking what Phineas and Ferb were doing. She visited the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. As she arrived there, it turned out that none of them appeared on the spot. She knocked the Flynn-Fletcher house's door to check if they were inside. After a bell, the door was opened by Phineas and Ferb's mom. "Hello, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Isabella greeted. "Is there Phineas and Ferb inside?" Linda answered, "Sorry, Phineas and Ferb are away walking Perry now." "OK, thank you. Merry Christmas." Isabella greeted as she left the Flynn-Fletcher household. Isabella searched the street for Phineas and Ferb. After a while, Isabella spotted Phineas and Ferb, and like what Linda stated, walking Perry. And now they're giving presents to anyone passing by. "Wait, isn't there already Santa to give them presents like that?" Isabella asked herself. She tried to approach Phineas and Ferb, but each time she's about an inch close to them, they always continued on walking, ignoring her like she was nothing to them. Isabella got angry, but realized that getting angry wouldn't help. That was when she bumped into Phineas and Ferb's older sister, Candace. "Oh, it's Isabella." Candace said, slightly shocked. "You look less happy than usual." Isabella answered, "My Christmas is less exciting than usual. First of all, I got a Ducky Momo, a sombrero hat, and some rope..." Just by hearing "Ducky Momo", Candace felt exited and gave her a mini-lecture. "What!? Those are great gifts! You should be thankful to Santa Claus. Not only he knows what they want, he knows what they need, so they might be useful for you-" "I know, Candace!" Isabella interrupted. "That's not the main problem. The main problem is... Phineas. He kept ignoring me each time I called him, even when I'm asking 'Whatcha Doin'. Does he even care about me anymore?" Candace got concerned about Isabella and smiled, "Don't worry, Phineas is not what you think. Expect the unexpected from people, especially from my little brothers." After those kind words, she immediately changed her topic, "Now excuse me while I'm going to Jeremy's house! Candace out, peace!" Isabella was walking towards her house. She felt slightly better because of Candace, but not better enough. When she was about a yard from home, she was suddenly greeted by Phineas and Ferb's appearance. "Merry Christmas!" he greeted. "Phineas? Ferb? Whatcha doin' here?" Isabella asked. "We want to give you a present." Phineas answered. "We helped Santa Claus make some gifts. He said that because we did most of the work, he wanted us to give the presents this morning. We apologize if the presents didn't arrive when you woke up." Phineas gave the pink box tied with a ribbon to Isabella. Isabella opened it and what she got was a bow... a color-changing bow, that is! "Wow..." Isabella expressed, "Thanks, Phineas and Ferb. I don't know how to pay you." Phineas smiled, "You don't have to." Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Christmas stories Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Linda Category:Fanon Works Category:Lala's Pages